Love, War, and the Night Sky
by Blazing Wildfire
Summary: Prime-verse AU: Have you ever wondered if a con can love? What if I told you that they did? Once upon a time ago before Cybertron was destroyed, they loved, laughed and were enjoying life for all it could give. So what happened? To walk among titans you must know that they went through war, love, loss, hurt, and betrayal all under the watchful gaze of the night sky.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay so new story.

So this takes place in Pre-war Cybertron so there's not going to be any humans, but it does take place in the Prime universe, I thought it would be an interesting idea to expand on some of the con's pasts…and voila! Like 8 new transformers OCs were created.

**Past relationships:**

Megatron/ Aphrodite (OC)

Starscream/ Greenblade (OC)

Soundwave/ Duskwalker (OC)

Shockwave/ Acidlightning (OC)

Breakdown/ Scarletcloud (OC)

Knock Out/ Dayrise (OC)

Dreadwing/ Metalstorm (OC)

Skyquake/ Toxic Waste (OC)

**Current relationships:**

Megatron/ Starscream

Soundwave/ Shockwave

Breakdown/ Knock Out

Dreadwing/ Skyquake-Brotherly relationship

Okay sorry for the intro type thing any way on to le story.

I don't own transformers the idea belongs to **Hasbro **and **Takara **

I only own the OCs and plot.

The night shift on the Nemesis was somewhat peaceful, on the scale of peaceful for an alien warship. As it drifted lazily across the barren, frozen landscape of the Tundra, the Eradicons and Vehicons hustled to their workstation for the beginning of their shift or walked leisurely with co-workers to their quarters for rest or the mess hall for energon.

Among the working troops the lone warlord stayed stark still among the movement, in his classic stance standing and staring off into the vase expanse of space with his servos clasped behind his back. Nobot bothered to ask him anything, knowing that it might end badly if their master was in one of his moods, so Megatron was left standing undisturbed, right up until the last Eradicon shut down the console to conserve energon, but leaving the alarm on giving the bridge a slight blue glow.

So lost in thought the warlord was not aware of the sudden entrance of a very lithe mech, the opening and closing of the automatic doors giving a soft hiss. The scarlet optics of the newcomer searched for any straggling troopers, noting that there were none he walked up to Megatron and put a comforting hand on the warlord's upper arm.

"Come Megatron, it is late in the night cycle. Or early in the day cycle, depends on which way you look at it. But besides the statistics you need rest and energon, I doubt you've refuelled since late this morning." Starscream said quietly, softly nudging the dazed warlord towards the door.

"I don't need a sparkling sitter Star' I can take care of myself, you of all bots should know that." Megatron replied finally becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"I know that but you've been standing here for several joor**, it was getting a little worrisome, we don't want the troops thinking that their leader is a daydreamer easily taken out during his time of weakness." Starscream pointed out.

"Right…I wasn't daydreaming. And do think any of the troops would even try that?" Megatron asked with a raised brow ridge

"Then what were you doing, because to any outsider it would look like daydreaming." Starscream said opening their shared quarters by punching in their code.

2-3-2-5-4-1-9-0-7-6

As the duo walked through their quarter's living space they grabbed their energon and made their way to the berth-room, settling down Starscream suddenly turned to face Megatron and stared at him with knowing red optics.

"Okay I know something is on your processor, and this isn't the first time you've acted like this, so spill." Starscream said leaving no room for argument.

"What….?" Megatron looked at his mate like he grew a second head.

"It's a human phrase, but that's no the point." Starscream said nonchalantly.

"Alright, you have fun with that, but yes I cannot recharge tonight for the same reason as all the other times on this cycle." Megatron replied with a distant look.

"And why is that? If you don't mind me asking, if you tell me I will tell you something have not told anybot for several millennia." Starscream suggested.

Heaving a hefty ex-vent Megatron gathered the rest of his tattered restraint, digging deep in his memory core. Bringing up things that he would have liked to have purged many vorn** ago, but by doing that he would have desecrated her memory and everything she stood for. No matter how much it hurt his spark to think of that femme, his past lover, he would not get rid of her memory totally.

"It is the cycle** my past lover Aphrodite offlined, she said that she had something important to tell me the earlier in the day but never got to." Megatron said successfully keeping the tremble out of his voice.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Starscream pondered to himself.

"She was the champion femme gladiator of the Tarn arena." Megatron added.

"Oh yes I remember her now, she quite something. Now that I know what's on our mind I'll keep my half of the deal, my bond-mate to be Greenblade went missing during one of her explorations of an organic planet, turns out she was carrying three little sparks barley into the first gestation period." Starscream said, clearly trying to hold back the pain from his lose.

"Come we must recharge, we will continue this conversation later, we don't want the Autoscum thinking that we're getting soft now do we?" Megatron said with a lighter tone.

Lying down on the berth, and stretching out Megatron was soon joined by a comfortable and familiar weight on his chassis, as Starscream curled up snuggling close then falling into recharge with Megatron not that far behind.

In another room on the Nemesis Breakdown worked on repeating a training exercise on a malleable padding hanging in the center of the room, having injured his arm in the most recent battle. Once Knock Out had replaced the amputated limb, he had given Breakdown several workouts to keep his lover in optimal condition. Speaking of his lover Breakdown spotted the unique scarlet armor from the corner of his one working optic.

Draping a drying cloth over Breakdown's head once he walked in, making sure no one would be coming in he gestured Breakdown to sit next to him as he pulled out to cubes of high-grade. After a while of silence and sipping their high-grade Knock Out finally broke the silence.

"Seems a bit late to start on exercising that new arm of yours."

"I know but I won't be able to recharge tonight," Breakdown responded.

"Oh? And why is that?" Knock Out asked red halos wide with interest.

"During the fight today me and Bulkhead stumbled upon the topic of somebot I would have liked to have forgotten several vorn ago, to just let go of her when she offlined." Breakdown said with an ex-vent.

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about, your past lover, Scarletcloud? Right?" Knock said remembering the femme that Breakdown mentioned on certain occasions.

"Yes her." Breakdown replied.

"I actually don't know a lot about this femme, she seems like quite the bot." Knock Out said directing his attention to the high ceiling.

"I'll tell you about her, if I mean…. If you want to hear about her." Breakdown said turning to face his lover.

"I'd like that, and in return I'll tell you something about my past with Dayrise." Knock Out tilting his head to match the gaze.

"Isn't that femme now the bond-mate of that Autobot Skyfire? I remember seeing her around the base from time to time." Breakdown asked surprised that Knock Out was involved with an Autobot.

"I'll tell you the events leading up the present all in good time, my dear Breakdown but now we must recharge no excuses doctor's orders." Knock Out chided when it looked like Breakdown was going to protest, but let Knock Out have his way and followed him from the training room to their quarters.

Punching in the code.

1-9-0-3-4-2-2-2-6-8

Entering the small styled apartment, fumbling in the dark to get to the berth room. Finally finding the door to the berth-room and settling down both mechs drifted off into recharge.

Standing on the landing strip at the rear of the Nemesis, one of the two bothers stood still in the bitter cold winter wind of the unforgiving Tundra. Dreadwing stood at the very edge just a few meters away from a long drop. He didn't make any movements forwards nor did he make any movements to move away. Dreadwing didn't even acknowledge the entrance of his once thought dead spark twin, Skyquake had put their twin bond into good use ever since he arrived on the Nemesis.

Constantly pestering the older twin with his insistent pokes across the bond, so much so that Dreadwing was tempted to close the bond. Then in the silence of the wind Dreadwing heard the tell-tale pede steps of his frame type. As his twin went to stand beside him, the familiar EM fields intertwining sharing the similar feelings of guilt, for what they couldn't have saved.

"You miss her to, don't you?" Dreadwing asked his twin.

"Of course, I do Dreadwing I failed her and I failed my sparkling the moment I turned around to aid Lord Megatron." Skyquake replied angrily

"I know you are not the only one at fault here, I to failed my family unit." Dreadwing confessed.

"Wait, Metalstorm was carrying?" Skyquake asked shocked.

"Indeed she was; I heard from Metalstorm that Toxic Waste was carrying a mech and a femme." Dreadwing said to his twin.

"She Knew..?" mentally kicking himself for the stupid question, of course Metalstorm knew, she and Toxic Waste were split spark twins like themselves.

"But right now, and here is not the ideal place to speak of such matters, come brother let us retire to our quarters we do not want to be too lax when those Autobots decide to strike." Dreadwing said leading his twin off the landing strip.

Making their way that held the ranking officers' quarters' three levels above the bridge, the twins like everyone else would always get quite the view from the large floor to ceiling windows. As the howling wind pressed unwavering against the Nemesis, the windows went unaffected against the below zero temperature. Entering their own code

7-7-0-1-0-4-4-2-9-2

The two brothers entered their own small apartment, consisting of two storage areas, an eating space and kitchen, a master berth-room, two offices, and a living area equipped with a couch, and vid-screen. Whatever the troops wanted from Cybertron they had to bring for themselves, such as the Cybertronian literature and arts that Dreadwing was so found of, or the weights and sitcoms Skyquake liked to occupy his time with.

Each apartment were around the same size for each ranking officer on this floor, unless there were modifications needed to accommodate said mech living in it. The only exception was that Megatron's quarters were obviously larger, due to the fact that he is the leader of the Decepticons.

Entering their berth-room the two brothers laid themselves down on the large berth that was capable of handling bother their weight and size comfortably. The duo fell into recharge with the comfort of feeling the other half of their spark near by.

Standing at the wall length window in their berth-room Shockwave heaved a heavy ex-vent as he felt the spindly servos of his mate slowly easing the tension out of his shoulders. Having a heavy cannon as a hand at all time had put a lot of strain on his shoulder, his systems constantly trying to keep his center of balance even. As well as the fact that no matter how hard he tried Shockwave couldn't fall into recharge that night.

Maybe it was the fact that he came across the files he thought he destroyed a long time ago or the fact that this cycle would mark one of the many creation days she would have had if she was still alive. Noting his mate's distress Soundwave pinged him for a private conversation via link-up, once they were comfortably linked and resting on the berth Soundwave was blunt and wanted a straight forwards answer.

'_Soundwave: Inquiry.'_ The asker said in his deep, rich, baritone.

'_Yes, what is it?'_ Shockwave asked through their mental link.

'_Shockwave: does something ail you?'_

'_Yes, and no, its just some painful memories that I can deal with.'_

'_Shockwave: doesn't have to do it alone.'_

'_I appreciate the notion 'Wave but it's…. Complicated' _Shockwave tried to explain cursing at the lack of emotions he could use to explain his predicament.

'_Soundwave: Willing to listen, and willing to tell Shockwave something in return.'_

'_Alright, sounds fair. I guess since I brought it up first I'll tell you first. This cycle would mark the time for my former lover's creation date; Acidlightning was a one of a kind femme that I was lucky enough to meet.' _Shockwave said

'_Soundwave: Knows where Shockwave is coming from, I too have lost a lover to the civil; war. Duskwalker was very important to me, and I lost her in the very beginning of this civil war.' _

'_I see, it seems that everyone has their own demons that haunt them at night. Come we must recharge' _Shockwave said disengaging the up-link.

Turning on the safety for his cannon, it would be rather awkward trying to explain to Megatron about how he managed to shoot his TIC. Turning to face Soundwave, who was in the process of removing his mask and placing it on the table beside the berth. No matter how many times Shockwave saw it he would never get tired of seeing Soundwave's slim features, and optics a mix of purple, white, and red. Slight scarring was to be expected, but besides that Soundwave's face was almost flawless.

Moving to wrap his good hand around Soundwave' waist to drag him in closer, not resisting Soundwave let Shockwave pull him into an embrace, finding the spark beat of his mate rather soothing. Soon enough both bots were in recharge.

So the first chapter of my new story hope you like it.

I'll be updating DCE hopefully this week as well.

Review are much appreciated, drop one and tell me what you think **:D**


	2. Aphrodite

So new chapter, I appreciate the reviews so thanks

I don't own transformers, only the plot and my OCs

.* * ^ * * .

"Well Starscream? What is it?" Megatron asked his second in command walked onto the bridge the next looking at him with a look saying 'aren't you forgetting something?'.

Searching his memory banks, Megatron internally groaned at the thought of telling his mate about his past, not only was painful, and shameful, it was embarrassing. It was not something he wanted to be the ship's new gossip; he didn't want any of his troops to think that they could use this information against him. Sighing in surrender the warlord turned to his mate, wanting to have a vote of confidence before he started.

"This stays between us and no one else, understand?" Megatron asked.

"Fully, now let's move a more comfortable environment," said Starscream leading his commanding officer to his office.

Once seated Megatron started his tale "I guess it all started with our promoters arranging our meeting, if you can call it that." Megatron said.

_**~Several million years ago~**_

"Megatronus there is somebot I'd like you to meet this evening." The nasally voice off his owner/promoter Redclaw the greedy, self-absorbed pit spawn that ruled over what Megatronus called his life. The femme was a conniving piece of work, using her frame to her advantage, making her competition underestimate her abilities, and then when they weren't looking she'd take them out with out batting an optic shutter.

With that she wasn't completely cruel to him, sure she was strict but she never starved him and never left him in ill-repair. Whether it was out of concern for his well being or not wanting to have a gladiator who can't even lift a sword, he had it better than some other gladiators at the Kaon arena. He's lucky enough that he has a small bit a freedom, Megatronus managed to convince Redclaw to let him out of the ring after several stellar cycles of asking, begging, and pestering.

Being the young gladiator he is, Redclaw was reluctant to let him go out to clubs when he didn't have a battle very day, which was far fewer than he would have liked. Thinking that he would find someone and run off into the distance, like a sappy romance data-book, as if. What bot in their right mind would run off with a gladiator, they had no credits, and no where they could go without being found and dragged back to the arena.

Now his oh so kind 'sparklingsitter' as Redclaw had put it even though they were only 5 vorns apart in age, had arranged with another promoter for him to 'meet' another gladiator from the Tarn arena. It was probably another 'plan' of hers to continue his legacy, she was always trying to breed more gladiators from him, the only down fall to this plan was that he was very against putting a sparkling into the pits, just for some sick entertainment.

"I expect you to be there, Megatronus." Redclaw said giving him a pointed look.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me their name and where we're meeting?" He replied in his usual tone.

"HER name is Aphrodite, and you'll be meeting her in the lobby of the gladiator complex, now go get cleaned and polished." Redclaw said handing him a credit chip with enough on it for a good clean and polish "your finish sure had the number done on it in that last battle." Looking him over and walking to the train transport to pick up Megatronus' somewhat date. Surprised to see how much was on the chip, Redclaw was never one to fuss over his finish so the femme must be important.

Shrugging his shoulders, Megatronus started walking towards one of his favorite finish shops as per Redclaw's instructions sighing and resining to his fate, Megatronus told the attendant what he needed.

.* * ^ * * .

After several explanations, and warnings Megatronus was making his way into his somewhat run down complex. Deciding to wait in the far corner of the lobby to get a wide view, a habit that developed after being hit over the head by one or more desperate mechs thinking he had anything on him. Several minutes had passed and he had yet to see a femme in sight, heaving a heavy ex-vent Megatronus thought sourly that he had better things to do then wait around a for a femme who was now a no show.

Then just as he was about to leave a heavily armoured completely gold femme with emerald green and black accents entered the complex, she was obviously a gladiator build, but she had the grace only a an experienced warrior could have with the layered armour on. But the biggest thing that set her apart was emerald green visor and two slightly ragged scars going down her face, green optics were rare on Cybertron and the small back water towns that were known to have them, only 1 in every 200 sparklings were blessed with green optics.

The ancients used to say that those blessed with green optics brought fertility, prosperity and joy everywhere they went.

Said femme walked to the side of the lobby, and turned her comm. on. The continued to have a rather heated conversation with whoever was on the other end of the commlink, Megatron tried to mind his own business, but it was rather difficult when the femme was making quite the show of herself, hearing bits an piece of the conversation, Megatronus started to have an idea of who the femme was.

"I said he wasn't here Ironbomb, yes I've checked outside, you know it would have helped if you had given me some info on I don't know….maybe what he looks like, and grey and big don't count, you've seen Koan correct, that's about half of all the mechs here." The femme said.

"Well fine maybe I will go check the front desk! And make myself look like some kind of two-bit pleasure drone, looking for a willing customer? No thank you, why did you make me go in the first place, this is a waste of time. I do have better things to do you know." There was a long pause, and then an ex-vent of resigned fate as the femme walked up to the front desk.

Putting on a friendlier smile then Megatronus thought the femme was capable of she asked, "Excuse me I'm looking for a gladiator by the name of Megatronus? I heard he lived in this complex."

The clerk gave a chuckle and asked "You aren't from around here are you?" With a nod of agreement the clerk pointed to his corner "He's the big pointy, silver, one most people would be surprised that you missed him on your way in, he's not a bot easily ignored." Nodding her thanks she walked over the surprisingly young mech.

He was different then what Aphrodite was expecting, when Ironbomb said he was big and grey it was a vast understatement. He was a slim wasted, broad chested, heavily armoured, piece of eye candy. The collar, caves, and hips a deep red, surprisingly striking against the tones of grey and silver. His sharply curved helm framed a lightly scarred face plate with cerulean optics, which held conviction for change and at the same time demanded respect from those around him.

"You must be Megatronus." She said with all the politeness he could muster after a two vorn run around.

"And you are?..." The lager gladiator asked.

"I'm Aphrodite; I do believe we had been pushed to meet each other and get to know one another, for a hope of strong gladiators in the future. If you know what I mean." Aphrodite said.

Megatronus had to smirk at the femme's dry wit, it was obvious that she was as displeased as he was when it came to this situation, and to not have complete and utter strangers swoon and paw over, trying to lure him to their berth was quite a refreshing change.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's put off by this whole thing." Megatronus said.

Aphrodite nodded in agreement, "so what is there to do in Koan now a cycle?" She asked

"I was told to give you a tour of the place, you know show you all the good and bad parts." He said.

"Alright big guy show me the way" And with that the duo left the complex behind them and into the refreshing mid-evening air.

.* * ^ * * .

"-so how did you even know where to go?" Megatronus asked.

"Your manager Red something-"

"Redclaw?"

"Yes that red stick, honestly I've heard about limited armour and monotone colour, but don't you think she's taking it a bit far by making even her dentae red?" Aphrodite asked "I know the femme must be able to hold her own by making it this far but still."

"I have a feeling this just isn't about her appearance?" Megatronus asked.

"How perceptive of you" Aphrodite remarked dryly "First she as the audacity to tell me to remove my visor-" Megatronus winced at that maybe it slipped Redclaw's mind but everyone knew it was highly disrespectful in Tarn to tell someone to remove an article of armour of the asker's choice before giving up something first in an act of trust.

"Then she goes on saying that she wanted a fresh batch of strong sparklings so that she could continue your legacy, What do I look like some cheap breeder picked off the streets?" Aphrodite vented "And then she leaves me with vague directions the first chance she gets, saying something about sparkling care. Honestly I don't see how you can put up with that femme."

"Orns and orns of practicing to look like I'm paying attention." Megatronus said not missing the smirk that played across the femme's lips.

"Do you guys have any good bars around here that are half decent and let in gladiators?"

"We have a few good ones, come I'll show you"

.* * ^ * * .

As they walked up to the more notorious gladiator bars, they were shot some shocked looks at the sight of Megatronus, with a gold plated femme. The exact one that said he didn't want to bond because it would just the bondmate in danger due to his "profession".

And yet there he was with a femme by his side, though everybot suspected that he and Soundwave had a thing going for them as well. With the way the silent mech and champion spent most of their spare time together bot's made assumptions. Knowing that he duo wouldn't spare a passing glance at any of the bystanders the crowd slowly dissipated and went about their business.

"Do you always get this much attention?" Aphrodite asked.

"Time to time I do get crowds of bots who know my name, but I think their more interested in you this time." He replied.

"And what would be the reason for that?"

"Well for one your green optics aren't common, the gold plating is thought to be taboo in Kaonite customs, and three I said myself that any emotional connections to any bot would only put them in harm's way, then again every bot thought Soundwave and I had a thing going." Megatronus explained.

"I see, and who is this Soundwave?" Aphrodite asked with a puzzled expression, she knew the name put couldn't place a name to it.

"You'll probably meet him sometime in the future." He elaborated.

Walking to the front steps of the elevated platform waiting for the transportation tube to come down to pick them up, due to the fact that the bar was several stories up in the air. Looking around Aphrodite was taking in her new environment , knowing that it might be a permanent placement in the future, Ironbomb would do anything to get rid of her, he couldn't stand the fact that she was a champion gladiator, and the fact that either he couldn't force her into submission or persuade the femme to sleep with him.

As the lift came down for more arrivals are sound of violent purging caught her attention, turning her helm she caught a former bar attendant purging his internals out, then just behind him she spotted two flashy painted mechs lead a group of six both mech and femme into an alley.

'_Classy'_

"I know it's not exactly Iacon but it's good enough" Megatronus said almost reading her mind.

"I'm not saying anything, Tarn isn't any better than this in the seedier areas." Aphrodite explained.

"I know what you mean every place on Cybertron has an under belly, but places like Iacon, Polyhex, and Praxus like to hide it and pretend that the lower class mechs and femmes just scraping by don't exists, something about that it will taint the image of the elite."

Aphrodite made a noise of agreement.

.* * ^ * * .

Walking into the bar they headed straight for a corner table with a view of Koan during its night cycle.

"You know I never realized how big Koan was until now, nor its certain grace it has, you defiantly get a better view from up hear then you ever would from walking through dingy alley ways." Aphrodite commented.

Megatronus turned his helm to look at what his companion was looking at, and indeed it was beautiful he always enjoyed the sky view of Koan.

Several drinks later and trading stories Aphrodite and Megatronus occupied themselves by seeing who could stack a higher pile of high-grade cubes,

"You sure you're alright there big guy?" Aphrodite asked a slightly more than tipsy Megatronus.

Getting up and saying on his pedes Megatronus started walking over to the bar "I'm gettin' me ano..ther cuuuube, I'mmmm gonnna beat chu."

'_Oh boy, he better be able to walk back on his own cuz I am not carrying him back' _

Looking at his back with a smile, her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder covering. Turning her head she came face to face with a local defense force mech, sporting the usual colours of the profession in Koan the red, blue, and white seemed gaudy under the club lights.

"So how much?" The enforcer asked.

Not really hearing the mech she leaned in closer "could you repeat that I'm afraid I didn't catch that"

"I said how much for a night? I bet I could show you a better time then and ex-ore pusher ever could" the mech repeated.

Being confused at what the enforcer was asking, she gave him a an incurious look, but then with the way he was leering at her chest plate and the way he lean in it wasn't hard to tell to see what he was getting at.

She felt the boiling outrage, and shame looking for a way out, like her mentor always said when in doubt use you fists.

.* * ^ * * .

One second it trying to convince the bar tender that he was fine for another cube, then the next a loud wail cutting through the music of the club. Looking over to see what the commotion was about, he mentally groaned at the sight. There was Aphrodite standing at her full height with a familiar enforcer at her pedes and energon on her fist.

"DO I LOOK LIKE SOME CHEAP ASS PLEASURE DRONE TO YOU?!" Aphrodite's scream could be heard over the pounding music.

Then out of nowhere the rest of Clipart the mech currently trying to hold back tears of pain, the rest of his squad ran full bore at the gladiator. Holding her own for quite some time until they started bringing out the war build stasis prods, knowing that was his que Megatronus walked up the group to try and sort the mess out somewhat diplomatically. Pushing into the group he kept a firm hold on to Clipart's arm which held the prod aimed at her head.

"Now, now I'm sure that's not really necessary." Megatronus said.

"Of course it is this femme broke his nasal ridge she has to pay the price, the one you know intimately I'm sure ore pusher." The snide voice behind him said.

Tightening his grip and making the enforce cringe in pain, Megatronus tried to hold back his outburst.

"I apologise for my friend's outburst Clipart, I'm sure Redclaw will hook you up with something." Megatronus said in a smooth timber.

"She better." Was the only response before Clipart spat the Energon from his mouth onto the face plates of the gladiators. Then signalling his group to head out.

"So care to tell me why you punched the head enforcer's face plate in?" Megatronus asked.

"He said that he would pay me for my time."

Getting the reference and not blaming the femme for getting so angry.

Come we should get out of here before they change their minds." Megatronus said.

Sighing Aphrodite followed her lager companion out of the club.

.* * ^ * * .

Walking down the quite side street, Aphrodite and Megatronus were confronted, looking at the group was of course Clipart with a the rest of his lackeys the so called enforcers, but in reality just a bunch of thugs who enjoy harassing both mech and femmes for kicks.

"I think we have a score to settle with your little pleasure drone Ore-pusher." Clipart sneered.

"I don't believe we have nothing to settle officer Clipart." Megatronus replied in a clipped tone.

"Don't you dare you use that tone with me, you and the rest of your gladiators are nothing, less than dirt, and it's our job to keep you there and make sure you don't get any ideas." Clipart snapped getting into a fighting stance.

Getting into a stance as well, Megatronus felt Aphrodite come up beside him, "I guess there's no talking him out of this?"

A shake of Megatronus said all Aphrodite needed to know.

"I'll guard your rear buy guy; now let's show them what actual gladiators can do." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

.* * ^ * * .

"I didn't think someone could bend that way" Aphrodite said in slightly shocked voice.

"Me neither, but what are you going to do they attacked us, but that's probably not going to be the last of them that we see." Megatronus said.

"We'll let them come; under all that training slag they would only be able to hold their own for a short time in a real fight." Aphrodite said.

Walking down the street with an assortment of dings, dents, scratches, and burn marks the duo finally came to the lobby of Megatronus's complex.

" Are you staying anywhere?" He asked

"No your promoter thought it was better no to tell any good hotels to crash at so looks like I might be bunking with you, if that's not a problem."

"It shouldn't be." Megatronus replied simply.

"Alright then, up we go I guess."

After several flights of stairs, the duo managed to get to Megatronus's one berth room flat, with a single rusty energon dispenser, and a worn couch with several cracked data pads.

"Nice." Aphrodite commented.

"It's not much but its home."

"Well I'm not sure about you but I could use a long defrag so I headed off to berth, you can join me when you don't feel like purging- Hey don't give me that look you may be able to fool the enforcers but not this femme Megatronus." And with that Aphrodite plopped down on the berth and fell into recharge.

Shaking his head in vague amusement Megatronus plopped down on the berth next to the femme, and pulling a bucket near the berth just in case.

'_This whole thing could turn out to be a good thing in the end'_ Megatronus thought before falling into recharge himself.

.* * ^ * * .

So sorry for the lateness, I've ben supppppeerrrrrrr busy as of recently and my cat which I've had for a decade passed away recently so :````( anyway next chapter will go into Starscream's relationship with Greenblde, and hopefully it will come faster.


End file.
